


Teatro

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Ele tinha uma professora desmiolada, vários colegas com quem nunca conversou antes, e aquela garota. Uma simples garota que fazia com que tudo aquilo valesse a pena, mesmo que ele só a conhecesse por um dia.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom





	Teatro

Frank Longbottom considerava se esconder-se por trás das escadarias seria uma boa opção. Talvez ele pudesse alegar que tinha se perdido no caminho, tudo para não enfrentar o que seria a segunda maior vergonha da semana. A primeira, ironicamente, tinha levado-o até onde estava.

O maldito seminário.

Seminário era uma palavra terrível, e seu mero significado já causava-lhe arrepios.

Era incompreensível o porquê ele precisava apresentar-se em frente de toda a turma para provar que sabia de algo. Suas notas já não provavam isso?

Ele não era o capitão de qualquer time de esporte, também não era o primeiro aluno da turma. Frank era apenas ele mesmo, um meio termo para todos os meios termos existentes. E amaldiçoadamente tímido.

Já não era o primeiro trabalho em que tirava nota vermelha, mas esperava que as apresentações ficassem para trás, ao alcançar o último ano do colégio, ou mesmo que esses detalhes não tivessem tanta importância na hora de se formar.

Estava redondamente enganado.

A professora McGonagall, preocupada com o seu desempenho nos trabalhos, resolveu entrar em contato com Augusta, sua mãe, indicando o curso de teatro, que funcionava no colégio todos os dias após a aula. Como um curso ajudaria a perder a sua timidez, Frank não tinha ideia, só sabia que não tinha opção. Ele já estava atrasado, sendo que sempre era pontual.

Quando ele entrou no auditório, não esperava que fosse um curso tão lotado, mas Hogwarts incentivava continuamente a matrícula aos cursos de arte, para pontos extras. Ele quem nunca interessou-se, mas começava a se arrepender. Se estivesse matriculado em alguma coisa, não seria obrigado a estar ali agora.

Ninguém prestava atenção nele, o que foi um alívio. Todos estavam em cima do palco, as mochilas jogadas nas cadeiras. A professora circulava entre os alunos, que estavam de pé, fazendo alguma dinâmica. Isso deu-lhe todo o tempo disponível para caminhar do corredor lateral até o palco.

— Três! — dois garotos disseram ao mesmo tempo, causando algumas risadas e, por algum motivo, eles afastaram-se da roda.

Observando atentamente, notou que nenhum deles tinha os seus sapatos, estando a maioria de meias. Incomodado, com medo de levar bronca ou algo do tipo, ele seguiu o exemplo, depois de jogar a sua mochila para uma das cadeiras disponíveis.

— Um — disse uma garota, tranquilamente.

Ninguém respondeu. Olhavam-se como se algum deles tivesse cometido algum crime, ou soubesse de um segredo que ninguém mais. Uma outra garota fez menção de falar, mas um garoto interrompeu-a.

— Dois — ele disse, rapidamente, olhando assustado para os lados.

Alguns minutos mais se passaram, o mesmo grupo mantinha-se, quase em sincronia. Um falava, outro, e a outra, quase em ordem, dizendo os mesmos números.

— Quando você está interpretando, precisa saber o tempo em que é a sua vez de falar — disse a professora, caminhando entre eles e fazendo gestos amplos com os braços — Não podem falar todos ao mesmo tempo, ou errar o tempo em que se deve falar. Cada segundo de pausa, de espera, servem para compor a cena, o personagem.

Frank gostava de como as pessoas pareciam todas unidas, mas não entendia o porquê de tanto dramatismo por parte da professora. Era forçado, não que suas roupas já não fossem.

— Senhor Longbottom — ele pulou de susto, já que ela não desviou o olhar do teto — Junte-se a nós!

Ele sentiu-se corar, quando os colegas, tão surpresos quanto ele, olharam para onde estava.

— Ótimo! — a professora sorriu, assim que ele subiu ao palco, um pouco afastado do restante do grupo — Chame-me de Sybill! Não! Não fique aí! Está afetando a energia do lugar. Aqui, isso!

Frank foi arrastado pelo braço, até ficar entre duas garotas, as quais ele não prestou atenção.

— Certo, então! Temos uma turma completamente equilibrada agora — disse Sybill.

— Ou seja, par — a garota, do lado esquerdo de Frank, murmurou.

— O que nos dá a possibilidade de fazermos outro exercício! — a professora parecia extremamente empolgada — Juntem-se com a pessoa à sua esquerda. Fiquem um de frente para o outro.

Então, Frank viu-se de frente para a garota que tinha falado antes.

Ela tinha o olhar doce, uma expressão meiga no rosto, os seus cabelos acima dos ombros estavam pintados de loiro, mas a raíz demonstrava que eles eram, na verdade, castanhos. Percebendo o seu olhar, ela sorriu, fazendo com que ele percebesse suas covinhas. Além disso, a sua boca não era reta, pendia para o lado direito, quando ela sorria.

— Alice — Sybill ajeitou-lhe no palco, de acordo com uma visão que ninguém podia entender — Perfeito!

O nome era tão meigo quanto a própria pessoa. E parecia que a única com quem ele não sentia vergonha, ao ser pego observando cada detalhe.

— Vocês precisam manter a seriedade. Então, aproximem-se! — Sybill disse.

Frank olhou assustado para a professora, então foi Alice, risonha, quem deu um passo à frente.

— Não se preocupe — ela sussurrou — Ela só nos fará ficar com os rostos próximos, olhando-nos fixamente. É um pouco sinistro, na verdade.

— Qual o objetivo disso? — ele franziu o cenho, sem entender.

— Não rir — ela respondeu — Eu tenho um pouco de dificuldade com isso...

Antes que ele pudesse responder, a professora aproximou-se deles, irritada. Suas mãos foram imediatamente para a nuca dos dois, aproximando-os bruscamente, quase fazendo com que as suas testas se encontrassem.

— Muito bem! — Sybill afastou-se — Fiquem sérios!

Assim que Frank fixou o olhar no rosto de Alice, os lábios dela curvaram-se em uma risada reprimida, e ele não pôde se conter.

— Controlem-se! — a professora disse, enquanto vários outros tinham os mesmos problemas.

O exercício seguiu pelo resto da aula, a professora era bem persistente e parecia decidida a fazê-los se controlar, o que não deu certo. A aula tinha acabado, e ela não poderia continuar.

— Até amanhã! — ela disse, desanimada, por cima do barulho da correria.

Frank tinha o rosto em um tom rosado, de tanto que riu. Acreditava que nunca tinha rido tanto. Vendo como Alice afastava-se, lhe ocorreu que, talvez, as aulas não fossem tão ruins assim.

Ele tinha uma professora desmiolada, vários colegas com quem nunca conversou antes, e aquela garota. Uma simples garota que fazia com que tudo aquilo valesse a pena, mesmo que ele só a conhecesse por um dia.


End file.
